La Communauté de Kaamelott
by Captaincosplayyy
Summary: Lorsque la série télé Kaamelott rencontre l'univers de J.lkien, cela donne "La Communauté de Kaamelott". Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, le Roi Arthur et ses chevaliers de la Table Ronde se trouve entraîné dans une quête proposé par les elfes, en la personne du Seigneur Elrond. Quelles aventures attendent nos compagnons sur la Terre du Milieu ?


CHAPITRE 1 : LE MESSAGER

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Arthur pour se lever de mauvais poil si tôt le matin. En effet, le messager qui venait le voir, l'avait réveillé aux aurores et la mauvaise nuit passé avec une Guenièvre qui ronfle et prend toute la place dans le lit conjugal n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le messager connaissait Arthur de réputation et il avait galopé à cheval toute la nuit pour délivrer son message au plus vite comme on le lui avait ordonné. Pourtant, il savait que le Roi n'apprécierait pas d'être réveillé avant son petit déjeuner et comme il s'y attendait, Arthur le fit patienter plusieurs heures dans la salle du trône le temps de prendre sa collation au lit, son bain, et de s'habiller.

La salle du trône était une pièce faite de pierres régulières grises, de même taille, provenant de la même carrière. En son centre trois sièges situés sur une légère estrade. Le siège central, probablement celui du Roi se disait le messager, surplombé les deux autres sièges à ses côtés, pour marquer la différence de statut. Le reste de la pièce était décoré de drapeaux avec le blason de Kaamelott, des armoiries étaient accrochées au dessus du trône et à l'entrée de la pièce, mais rien de très extravagant. On ne pouvait juger de la puissance économique du royaume par cette salle, le Roi Arthur n'était pas du genre à jeter son argent par la fenêtre en tentant d'impressionner les visiteurs ou invités diplomatiques qui venaient le voir. D'ailleurs, cette pièce lui servait aussi pour écouter les doléances du peuple, qui n'étaient pas toujours de tout repos, même pour un homme aussi sage et posé que le fils de Pendragon.

Le Roi rentra dans la salle du trône le premier, le visage sombre, l'expression neutre, probablement le manque de sommeil, suivi de près par les seigneurs Léodagan, et Bohort.

Le Seigneur Léodagan, Roi de Carmélide, était réputé pour sa mauvaise humeur et son visage dur en était le témoin. Quant à son sens de la justice, elle se résumait par des écartèlements et des pendaisons...

"Frappez d'abord, on verra après" Telle était l'éducation de ce chef de clan, dont le père, surnommé à juste titre "Le Sanguinaire", en avait fait son digne successeur. On raconte même que sa femme était souvent bien plus méchante tant avec ses enfants qu'avec son gendre. La légende prétend même qu'elle aurait uriné sur les pieds de l'empereur Justinien en visite diplomatique. Inutile d'en expliquer plus sur le niveau intellectuel et de courtoisie de la famille.

Le seigneur Bohort était un homme apprécié aussi bien par ses amis que des chevaliers. Fierté d'une famille paysanne dont le père avait jadis servit dans l'armée de Kaamelott, il ne pouvait que faire le bonheur de la famille en devenant chevalier de la table ronde. Il ne vivait pas avec sa femme dans le château. Systématiquement malade en transport, elle préférait éviter des heures de souffrance sur une route longue et le seigneur Bohort lui avait transmis sa couardise, craignant une attaque de brigand de grand chemin après chaque tournant. Mis à part cela, on le dit un homme de bons conseils, posé et très intelligent, un choix parfait pour épauler le Roi lors d'un conseil de la Table Ronde, ou pour ce genre de cas.

Car dans ce cas précis, le messager était un elfe du Roi Elrond, le premier roi de Númenor; Surnommé Elrond Peredhel, c'est-à-dire Elrond le Semi-Elfe, réputé pour sa sagesse, son don de clairvoyance et ses pouvoirs de guérisseur. Les relations entre Kaamelott et la Terre du Milieu étaient très bonnes, puisque inexistantes. Kaamelott ne s'occupait jamais des histoires de ses voisins, et n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Terre du Milieu, préférant adopter la politique du "Chacun pour soi, tous pour son cul" comme le clamait si fort le Seigneur Léodagan.

Des échos arrivaient parfois aux oreilles du Roi Arthur comme quoi leur langage trop "barbare" mettait les Elfes et autres seigneurs de toutes races mal à l'aise. Sans parler de leurs coutumes et tactiques militaires peu communes. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Kaamelott n'a jamais été invité à un bal, une réunion, rencontre, ou même repas de village de la Terre du Milieu.

"On doit pas être assez bien pour ces gens-là", lançait régulièrement le Seigneur Karadoc à la table ronde "Remarquez, c'est dommage, j'ai jamais goûté de pain elfique, paraît que c'est pas mauvais...Enfin j'dis ça, une fois j'ai goûté de l'ours à la bière chez les Nains, pas dégueu, bien juteux, on sent que c'est des gens qui savent recevoir." Le genre d'information que le Roi Arthur et les autres chevaliers de la Table ronde, n'écoutaient que d'une oreille, comme toutes les histoires sans importance de Karadoc sur la façon d'entretenir un pain bien frais dans un torchon, ou l'affinement d'un fromage entier dans son oreiller.

Mais si les entrevues entre Kaamelott et la Terre du Milieu étaient inexistantes...que pouvez bien faire cet Elfe messager dans la salle du Trône ?

Qui était donc ce messager ? Son visage était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, mais on pouvait lire à travers ses yeux les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa naissance et elles semblaient fort nombreuses, bien plus que son visage ne laissait en deviner. Ses cheveux blonds rappelaient la couleur des blés et ses yeux bleus, avaient une teinte si pure que son regard semblait transpercer les horizons. Pouvait-il sonder les âmes d'un simple regard ? La réputation des Elfes concernant le tir à l'arc était légendaire, des archers hors normes qui ne manquaient jamais une cible et il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir cet elfe armé d'un carquois et de son arc d'une beauté sans nom.

Le Roi Arthur fut le premier à s'assoir suivit du Seigneur Léodagan avec le bras accoudé au trône, peut-être pour rappeler que sa famille est directement rattachée à la lignée royale, par un astucieux mariage diplomatique qui avait fait du bruit même chez les Nains. La rumeur s'était étendue dans tous les royaumes comme une vaste blague...Mais pas pour le Seigneur Léodagan.

Le Seigneur Bohort, quant à lui, s'était assis plus timidement, dévisageant sans cesse le messager. Un Elfe dans la salle du trône était une grande première dans l'histoire de Kaamelott. Bohort lançait très régulièrement des regards au Roi Arthur depuis leur entrée dans la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis, certainement pour accentuer son étonnement de voir un Elfe du seigneur Elrond dans la salle du trône.

-"Bien, eh bien tout d'abord soyez le bienvenu et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps" lança le Roi. "Vous comprendrez bien sûr notre surprise quand à la venue d'un Elfe porteur d'un message du Seigneur Elrond, parce qu'en toute honnêteté...On vous attendait pas."

- "On pensait même que vous nous faisiez la gueule." répliqua le seigneur Léodagan.

- "Ah beau-père, vous, ne commencez pas hein."

- "Bah quoi, c'est vrai, pas un mot, pas une visite, ni même une invitation, ou une p'tite fleur depuis que vous avez sorti Excalibur du rocher, on demande pas grand-chose mais bon, quand même. Puis là d'un seul coup...Crac !"

- "Quoi crac ?" S'étonna Arthur

- "Bah d'un seul coup crac, vite il faut descendre y'a un elfe en bas, et qu'il faut qu'on s'habille, et qu'il faut être poli, puis qu'il faut être gentil...Puis excusez-moi de si bon matin c'est trop m'en demander..."

- "On ne va pas commencer à se montrer mal aimable, c'est un elfe tout de même. Manifestons lui l'égard auquel il a droit." fit observer Bohort.

- "Ah bah voilà, je l'attendais celle-là ! Dites voir, vous auriez pas un peu de sang d'Elfe vous des fois ? Non, parce qu'à force de jouer votre précieuse, on finit par se demander." Clama Léodagan

- "Mais quel rapport ?" S'étonna Bohort. "Sire, on ne va pas se donner en spectacle devant notre invité tout de même. La première image est importante je vous rappelle, ne nous montrons pas discourtois, ne laissons pas une première impression négative. C'est un grand moment, faisons en sorte que les mots ne volent pas !"

- "La première impression négative elle vous emmerde...Puis je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner..."

L'Elfe sourit, certainement pour montrer son mal à l'aise.

- "Bon" reprit Arthur "on va arrêter le tir avec les bienvenues. Qu'est-ce...Qui nous vaut...L'honneur...De votre visite à Kaamelott ?" Dit-il d'un air hésitant.

- "J'apporte un message du Seigneur Elrond" Répondit l'Elfe avec beaucoup de noblesse.

- "Oui...Enfin, ça on s'en douté un peu voyez...Je veux dire, c'est mot pour mot ce que vous avez dit aux gardes hein. Autant vous seriez arrivé avec des fraises, je me serais dit "Tiens c'est bizarre, un elfe avec des fraises dans le château, c'est pas banal"...D'autant que c'est déjà pas banal de voir un elfe ici, alors un elfe avec des fraises, je vous avoue, j'aurais été plus surpris que...Non...J'aurais surtout été surpris..."

- "Votre présence est sollicité en Terre du Milieu" Reprit aussitôt l'Elfe "Dans la demeure d'Elrond, à Imladris, terre des Elfes. Etant le seul à pouvoir manipuler Excalibur, il vous demande de lui venir en aide pour une quête des plus capitales."

- "C'est tout ? "S'étonna Arthur.

- "Pardon ?" Demanda l'elfe

- "Enfin je veux dire, le message là, c'est tout ?"

- "Oui." Il lui sourit timidement. "C'est tout ce que mon seigneur m'a demandé de vous transmettre."

- "Mais euh...Il vous a rien dit d'autre ? Parce que bon, des quêtes, j'ai déjà la Dame du Lac qui m'en donne jusqu'à ras du cou, alors si c'est pour aller chercher la poule coincer dans le cul de la biquette du village voisin...Je préfère autant savoir ce que l'on attend de moi. Puis bon, vous semblez surtout avoir besoin plus d'Excalibur que de moi, alors, c'est pas que ce soit vexant, mais j'avoue que j'aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus avant de me lancer dans une aventure aux côtés des Elfes...Comme tout autres races de la Terre du Milieu j'entends bien."

- "Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez de nous aider ? " S'exclama le messager.

Bohort et Léodagan avaient tourné leur tête en direction du Roi, mettant celui-ci mal à l'aise. Ils savaient que les relations diplomatiques se jouaient en cet instant même. Si Arthur refusait d'aider les Elfes cela aurait pour conséquence une très mauvaise réputation en Terre du Milieu. L'occasion était trop belle pour prouver la valeur de Kaamelott et faire taire les mauvaises langues dans tous les royaumes.

- "Attention, n'allons pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit" Fit remarquer Arthur "Je dis juste que cela porte matière à réflexion. Une réflexion qui amène à la décision, la décision si oui ou non nous décidons de vous aider...Parce que bon, Imladris, j'y suis jamais allé, mais j'ai déjà regardé une ou deux fois sur une carte, c'est à quoi, 9 jours de marche en comptant bien, ça fait un bout quand même...Mais bon, vous avez fait le déplacement, puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un elfe ici, ni un appel au secours du Seigneur Elrond à Kaamelott..."

Il sentit les regards insistants de Bohort et Léodagan. "Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il." L'elfe soulagé lui adressa un sourire franc.

-" Allez donc dire à votre Seigneur que nous nous mettons en route dès demain à l'aube, le temps de nous préparer méthodiquement, de mettre de côté les vivre et de partir, vous devriez arriver une journée avant nous selon mes calculs, sauf si bien sûr, vous souhaitez vous restaurer ici et partir avec nous demain matin, parce que nous, on connait pas bien la route."

- "Je vous remercie de cette noble attention, mais j'ai mangé un pain elfique il y'a 3 jours, mon cheval est encore frais et en état de galoper, je peux donc repartir de suite."

- "Très bien, je m'en doutais un peu, c'était surtout par politesse. Du coup, nous, on va réunir une table ronde en urgence avec les seigneurs qui sont présent dans les horizons pour préparer le voyage, histoire d'emmener deux ou trois gars pour éviter les attaques de grands chemins, parce que s'il faut attendre que tout le monde soit là, vous êtes pas prêt de nous voir arriver. Arthur rigola nerveusement quand l'image de ses dégénérés de soldats et chevaliers lui vint en tête.

- "Ah bah ça c'est sûr, ce serait dommage de se priver de certains phénomènes avec nous sur la route...On s'ennuierait tellement..." Arthur et Bohort regardèrent Léodagan avec insistance, un air fatigué pour l'un et choqué pour l'autre.

- "Comment te nommes-tu messager ?" Continua Arthur

- "Legolas."

-" Eh bien Legolas, tu peux dire à ton Seigneur..." Le roi ne pu finir sa phrase coupé par Bohort

-"Vous !" S'exclama Bohort

- "Pardon ? "S'étonna Arthur

- "« Vous » pouvez dire à votre Seigneur, c'est un elfe, il faut le traiter avec un minimum d'égard."

- "Mais ça va aller oui, c'est un larbin" Il désigna Legolas du doigt "On va pas commencer à faire des courbettes devant tous les péquenots qui viennent ici non ?" Lança brutalement le Seigneur Léodagan.

- "C'est le protocole chez les Elfes, on les vouvoie quand on est poli. L'image Sire, l'image !"

- "Vous pouvez dire" reprit-il calmement "à votre Seigneur, qu'il peut compter sur le soutient du royaume de Kaamelott, nous ne lui ferons pas défaut dans cette quête."

- "Ouais...Pareil, machin, tout ça" conclut Léodagan.

- "C'est le cœur léger et plein d'allégresse que je m'en vais lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle, cette collaboration nous ouvrira, j'espère, des opportunités et des relations plus poussées entre nos deux royaumes. "

Le Roi Arthur avait raccompagné le messager jusqu'aux portes du château, escorté par deux de ses gardes tout en restant accompagné par les Seigneur Bohort et Léodagan. Il avait continué à relancer Légolas sur la confiance que le Seigneur Elrond pouvait apporter à Kaamelott et qu'il répondrait à l'appel lancé par ses voisins. Très touché par tant de sollicitude, il remercia à plusieurs reprises le Roi pour ses paroles rassurantes et s'empressa de repartir sur son cheval blanc aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- "Il n'empêche" s'élança Léodagan à Arthur "Si vous acceptez n'importe quelle demande aux aurores, c'est bon à savoir ça."

- "Oui, enfin je vous signale beau-père que votre fille vous me l'aviez présenté tard dans la nuit la première fois."

- "Ah oui mais si je vous l'avez présenté en plein jour, vous vous seriez surement enfui. Mais qui sait, un beau matin, très très tôt, il se peut que je vienne vous parler de catapultes."


End file.
